The Operation and Clinical Assessment Core will be responsible for integrating the CIDAR scientific and infrastructure aims. Dr. Carpenter (the P.I.) and the proposed Steering Committee will have overall responsibility for the CIDAR administrative functions. The Steering Committee will include the key scientific leadership for this application: Dr. Koenig (P.I.: Pre-clinical Studies Core and Project #1);Dr. Thaker (P.I.: Research Methods Core and Project #2);Drs. Conley and Buchanan (P.I./Co-P.I.: Project #3);Dr. McMahon (Biostatistician;Co-P.I.: Research Methods Core);and Dr. Gold (Neuropsychologist;Co-P.I.;Research Methods Core). The Steering Committee will formally review the Operation and Clinical Assessment Core, Research Methods Core, and Pre-Clinical Studies Core and research project activities every six months. The Steering Committee will also be responsible for facilitating the involvement of post-doctoral research fellows and junior faculty in CIDAR activities. In consultation with NIMH program staff, the Core will establish an External Advisory Committee and meet with the advisors at the outset to review plans. The External Advisory Committee will include experts in drug discovery and development from academic and industry labs, experts in special assessments relevant to this application, and an expert in biostatistics. The Clinical Assessment component of the Core will be comprised of a: 1) Biostatistics and Data Management Unit (BDM), which will be directed by Robert McMahon, Ph.D. and will provide services in statistical consulting and database management;and 2) Clinical Assessment Unit, which will be directed by Robert W. Buchanan, M.D. The Clinical Assessment Unit will provide: a) reliable and valid diagnostic procedures;b) reliable and valid instruments for assessing symptoms, cognitive function, and social and occupational function;c) training in the use of these instruments, and ongoing intra- and inter-program reliability sessions to maximize consistency in ratings and to control for rater drift;and d) subject recruitment services.